


Getting Totally Fucked (literally)

by eccentricities_of_kitties



Category: Bad Education (UK TV), Fresh Meat (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentricities_of_kitties/pseuds/eccentricities_of_kitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: JP and Alfie meet by chance. One-shot.<br/>Crossover Bad Ed and Fresh Meat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Totally Fucked (literally)

JP watched as Kingsley stormed off, feeling zero regret for the amazing banter he had just delivered, free of charge. "Sensitive prick," he muttered under his breath.

Drink in hand, he analysed the contents of the room, immediately discounting all the uglies. He focused in on a fit girl at the back and started over, preparing his best pick-up lines. Before he got there, an assortment of shots and beers soaked his shirt and there was another guy, kneeling in front of him, stuttering apologies.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, uh, mate," the guy swallowed nervously, avoiding eye contact and cringing away slightly. "Please don't hit me in front of my class."

JP followed the guy's pained glance at table full of school kids in the corner, all staring at where JP stood over this guy, presumably their teacher. JP returned his gaze to the guy and held out a hand.

"It's fine. Let me help you up," he said, surprising himself at his own chivalry.

The guy took his hand and stood and finally JP got a good look at him - dark hair and handsome, much like himself, and those eyes. JP decided there and then that he would not let those eyes out of his sight all night. They stared at each other for a few long, heavy seconds, eventually breaking out in nervous chuckles. 

"I'm Wickers. Alfie. Wickers Alfie, I mean, um. Alfie Wickers," he finally said.

JP took the hand. "I'm JP Pembersly. In that order," he added with a wink. What am I doing, he wondered. Why am I flirting, with a guy? It didn't matter, as he realised he and Wickers Alfie were still holding hands. He was reminded strangely of a conversation he had with Giles, but it was okay, because Alfie was adorable and could this be gay? Did this mean he was gay? It was just the one guy, right? I am not a homophobe, JP reassured himself. He realised Alfie was talking and zoned back in.

"...ingly. So if you don't want to, I completely understand and I, um, I think I'll just get ack to my class," Alfie stuttered.

"Wait," said JP, softly placing a hand on his shoulder. "What were you saying?"

"I was just, I mean, I was offering you, if you'd like, to come and sit with me, I mean us, me and my class," he repeated.

JP didn't hesitate. "I'd love to - as long as I won't be intruding," he said, finding himself being polite very strange indeed.

Alfie's face lit up in the cutest way. "Great! I mean, um, good, good. Come on, I'll introduce you."

JP followed him to the table, where he was immediately met with evil stares from the majority of his class. One of them piped up.

"Oi, told you lot that sir's a bender!"

"Shut up, Mitchell," muttered Alfie, blushing.

A pretty girl with liberal make up looked very far down her nose at him. "I hope you haven't invited this guy to join us, Sir. I am pretty greedy, I would like you all to myself," she said huskily, batting her eyelashes at Alfie.

Alfie just muttered, "Illegal." and they carried on talking.

Each time a new one spoke, JP found his eye brows raising more and more.

"Sir, he looks too posh."

"You're all morons."

"Sir, let me be the first to congratulate you - you could be Stephanie's buddy too now."

"He looks like a right nonce!"

Alfie quieted them. "Everyone quiet or no beers!"

Immediately, silence fell.

"Right," Alfie said, straightening his collar. "Gang, this is JP. JP - the gang."

Alfie told him each of their names. Chantelle, Ying, Mitchell, Rem Dogg, Grayson, Stephen and Cleopatra. Difficult to remember, though the only name he was interested in at the minute was Alfie Wickers.

"Hi everyone," he said brightly, wondering how to say, without being rude to the children, that he wanted to get totally fucked, with Alfie.

Alfie seemed to have read his mind because, after buying a few rounds of coke and J2O, he bid them farewell.

"Bye guys, yep Rem Dogg just manoeuvre around the old woman - oh never mind. Cleopatra - that's not your pint! No Chantelle I don't want a quickie in the loos."

JP hid his shock at the behaviour if the students, taking a special dislike to the pretty girl - Chantelle. She was far too flirty with Alfie.

"So," started Alfie awkwardly. "that's my class. I'm a teacher. Obviously. You're still at uni, right?"

JP nodded. "Yep; still...working the salt mines."

Alfie gave him a weird look and continued. "Right. So what's your major?"

JP stretched. "Geology."

"Hm. Interesting," said Alfie, staring at JP. He shuffled a little closer in the booth.

"Very interesting," JP breathed, staring right back.

They chuckled nervously as their hands found each other in the dark, under the table.

"I've never done this before," Alfie whispered.

"Me either," JP whispered back.

"I don't know why..." Alfie started. "But I just feel...something," he said, unable to find the words.

"I know what you mean," replied JP, equally confused by the connection he had immediately felt with Alfie.

JP's breath hitched slightly as Alfie's hand slid onto his knee, stroking upwards.

"Is this okay?" Alfie asked nervously. 

JP nodded silently, not caring that they were doing this in a public place; no one could see under the table and Alfie's was only...on his thigh.

Moving upwards.

Oh god.

"Alfie..." he started.

"If you want me to leave, that's fine," he said quickly.

JP laughed, shaking his head. "I was wondering if you'd want to, maybe, come back to mine?"

Alfie stared at him with round, beautiful eyes. "Um..."

\---------------------------------

Alfie collapsed onto the pillow beside JP, gasping. "Wanna go again?"

JP laughed breathlessly. "Maybe after a break."

Alfie snuggled into his shoulder. They rested in the silence, basking in the afterglow of their passion. Alfie's finger traced shapes onto JP's stomach, while JP nuzzled the top of Alfie's head.

"Is this going to be a thing?" asked JP out of the blue.

"Hope so," said Alfie. "I really like you JP, but if you're not looking for an exclusive relationship, then that's fine too."

"Are you kidding me? I'm, like, the master of exclusive relationships," he lied, convincing himself that if this happened, he would commit to it properly. "Let's do this."

Alfie hummed happily onto his chest. JP realised something.

"Do I have a boyfriend now?" he asked.

Alfie giggled. "I think so."

"And does that make me gay? Like, I was always totally straight and I'm not a homophobe at all. But...am I? I'm just confused."

Alfie thought for a moment. "No. Not gay. But I am a guy, and I'm assuming you're attracted to me, which would make you...bisexual."

JP let that sit. Don't girls dig bisexual guys? Or is it guys that dig bisexual girls? 

"Hey," said Alfie, poking his chest and dragging his finger down to JP's happy trail. "Enough thinking. We can sort it all out in the morning."

JP rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Is that Alfie-language for 'this break is now over'?"

"Maybe," Alfie conceded. "Or maybe it means I want you to fuck me so hard we break this bed."

JP rolled him over, straddling him in one quick movement, desire overriding any thoughts of being gay. 

"Is that so?" he asked, descending to kiss Alfie briefly. "Well maybe I want to fuck you nice and slow, hmm? Tease you?"

Alfie's hand found JP's crotch and he stroked tantalisingly slowly. "Like this?"

JP claimed his mouth, hands raking his body. "I think you're in for a long night, Alfie."

Alfie's body angled upwards to his own. "I don't think that bothers me, JP."


End file.
